The present invention relates to a powered oscillating hand tool, and especially to a powered oscillating hand tool with interchangeable sanding platen attachments.
Powered oscillating hand tools with sander attachments are well known. Known sanders are usually described as either orbital sanders or random orbit sanders, or may combine both facilities in a single hand tool.
Orbital sanders typically comprise a shaped sanding shoe, the drive system of which exhibits an eccentric motion which is restrained so that the sanding shoe can not spin independently of the motor. Therefore in such orbital sanders there is no free rotation of the sanding shoe about its axis. Such orbital sander shoes are generally used for removal of relatively small quantities of material, for example for detailed work or for finishing. Also the shoe may be shaped for access to awkward corners or the like, and may be used for any removal of material in these places.
In contrast, random orbit sander typically comprise a circular platen driven by a drive system which comprises an eccentric bearing so that the platen can spin independently of the motor, and the platen describes a random orbit. Therefore in random orbit sanders, the sanding platen is permitted free rotation about its axis. Such sanders are in general used for the removal of relatively large quantities of material.
EP-A-0694365 describes a single hand tool that is adapted to receive interchangeable sander platens, and perform a dual function: as an orbital sander with a sanding platen secured against free rotation, and as a random orbit sander, with a freely rotating sanding platen. This reference describes a bearing mounted eccentrically on a first drive shaft, and a second drive shaft mounted on the eccentric bearing on which an orbital sander platen and a random orbit sander platen can be interchangeably mounted. A plurality of flexible columns are fitted to the orbital sander platen and these co-operate with rigid components on the housing so that the orbital platen is prevented from free rotation. Alternatively the position of the flexible columns and rigid components can be interchanged. The interchangeable random orbit sanding platen does not have any similar means to couple with the housing and hence is permitted free rotation.
Where freely rotating or random orbit sanding platens are used it is known to mount a brake in the housing so that the brake is in constant contact with the sanding platen. The brake operates in two ways. When the sander is in use, the brake acts as a platen speed limiter, operating in particular to prevent scratches when the unit is placed on and taken off the work surface. Secondly, when the unit is switched off, the stop time is very much reduced.
EP-A-0713751 describes a brake that is particularly suitable for use in the dual function powered oscillating hand tool of the typed described in EP-A-0694365. It describes brake means comprising an abrasion resistant contact layer mounted on a resilient support member in the form of a ring or one or more posts, and formed from resilient material. The brake is located either on the housing part (facing a reaction surface on the random orbit sanding platen) or on the random orbit sanding platen (facing a reaction surface on the housing), and is arranged so that when the random orbit sanding platen is mounted the resilient material is under compression and provides a resultant load on the reaction surface.
We have designed a hand tool with interchangeable first and second sanding platens (the first sanding platen being capable of free rotation, but the second sanding platen being secured against free rotation) in which an intermediate mounting platen is provided secured to the housing, and located between the housing and the sanding platens. The intermediate mounting platen comprises both a brake for the first sanding platen and a coupling means for securing the second platen against free rotation. The hand tool is a modification of the hand tool described in EP-A-0694365, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly the present invention provides a powered oscillating hand tool comprising a housing; a drive unit contained in the housing and having a first drive shaft (7); a bearing (15) mounted on the said first drive shaft (7) which is located radially eccentrically relative to the first drive shaft (7), and which drives a second drive shaft (14); a mounting platen (90) secured to the housing by means of one or more flexible legs (80), and first and second sanding platens interchangeably mountable on the second drive shaft, the first sanding platen being arranged for mounting on the second drive shaft and for free rotation about the second drive shaft, and the second sanding platen being mountable on the second drive shaft but securable against free rotation about the second drive shaft; the mounting platen being provided with (i) brake means for providing braking between the first sanding platen and the secured mounting platen, and (ii) coupling means to couple to the second sanding platen so as to provide the said securement against free rotation of the second sanding platen about the second drive shaft.
The mounting platen of the hand tool of the present invention therefore provides a dual function. It acts as a mounting surface for a braking means for when the first sanding platen (the freely rotating platen) is in place; and it acts as a coupling means to prevent free rotation of the sanding platen when the second sanding platen (the platen secured against free rotation) is in place.
While the first sanding platen is arranged to be mountable on the second drive shaft in such a way that the brake means acts on it, it is also preferably arranged so that neither the mounting platen nor the coupling means on the mounting platen engage it so that it is therefore allowed to rotate freely.
As in the known brakes for hand sander tools, the brake means of the present invention acts in two ways; as a speed limiter, and secondly, when the unit is switched off, to reduce the stop time. The brake acts only to restrain rotation to safe limits, and does not prevent free rotation.
Preferably the brake means is provided on a surface of the mounting platen. For example, it may be a brake pad mounted on the surface of the mounting platen facing the first sanding platen. An especially preferred brake pad comprises an abrasion resistant contact layer mounted on a resilient support member, and the part of the first sanding platen facing the brake pad provides a reaction surface, whereby the resilient material under compression provides a resultant load on the reaction surface. The resilient support member may be in the form of either a ring or one or more posts and be formed from a resilient material. A particularly suitable material for the abrasion resistant contact layer is polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) brake material. For increased abrasion resistance, fillers such as carbon powder or glass can be added to the PTFE. Particularly suitable materials for the resilient support member include natural or synthetic rubbers or synthetic foam materials such as polyethylene, polyurethane or PVC-nitrile. Particular embodiments of brake pad that could be used in the present invention are described in EP-A-0713751, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The braking means preferably limits the rotational speed of the first platen to an acceptable operating speed, preferably less than 20%, more preferably less than 15%, most preferably about 10% of the rotational speed of the motor. For example, the first driving shaft is typically driven by the motor at a rotational speed of 12000 rpm, which is too fast a speed for safe rotation of the sanding platen, and the brake means limits the operational rotational speed of the first platen to around 1200 rpm, i.e. to 10% of the driving speed.
The mounting platen of the hand tool of the present invention acts not only as a mount for a brake means for the first platen when mounted, but also as a coupling means for coupling to the second platen substantially to prevent free rotation of the second platen. It is able to do this because it is itself secured to the housing by means of one or more flexible legs, whereby rotation between the mounting platen and the housing is substantially prevented. For stability, preferably two or more flexible legs are preferably provided on the mounting platen, especially three, four, or more legs, preferably spaced across the surface of the mounting platen.
The coupling means of the mounting platen may simply comprise the peripheral shape of the mounting platen. This may co-operate with the peripheral shape of the second sanding platen. For example, the second sanding platen may be provided with a lipped edge which fits around the periphery of the mounting platen. The peripheries may be shaped, e.g. non-circular, to enhance the cooperation and prevent relative slipping. Instead of, or in addition to, the coupling means of the mounting platen comprising the peripheral shape of the mounting platen, the coupling means of the mounting platen may comprise a separate part provided on a surface of the mounting platen, co-operating coupling means being provided on the second sanding platen. Where coupling means are provided on a surface of the mounting platen they, and/or the co-operating coupling means on the second sanding platen preferably comprise a shaped part. By xe2x80x9ca shaped partxe2x80x9d we mean a part shaped distinctly from the surface on which it is located. Where shaped part coupling means are used, a preferred shape for one or more of the coupling means is a right cylindrical projection or recess. Other projecting parts of uniform, but non-circular cross-section are also preferred shaped parts for use as coupling means. Where the coupling means comprises a hollow recess, this may be directly into the surface of the platen (the mounting platen or the second sanding platen), or may be provided in a projecting member projecting from the surface of the platen. Preferably the coupling means on both the mounting platen and the second sanding platen comprise projecting aligned parts, with one of the aligned parts containing a recess into which the co-operating projection fits. The inner co-operating projection is preferably a central pin-shaped member.
The coupling means on the mounting platen may be on any surface of the mounting platen. Preferably the coupling means on the mounting platen is on a different surface of the mounting platen from the flexible legs that extend from the mounting platen to fix it to the housing. Most preferably the coupling means on the mounting platen are on the opposite surface of the mounting platen from the flexible legs.
Preferably two or more separate coupling means are provided on the mounting platen, and these are preferably spaced across the said surface of the mounting platen. Preferably a corresponding number of coupling means are provided on the second sanding platen, preferably correspondingly located spaced apart across the said surface of their respective platens. The coupling means may be uniformly or non uniformly spaced apart across the surface of the mounting platen. An advantage of non uniform spacing is that it means the sanding platen can only engage the coupling means on the mounting platen in one orientation; i.e. there is no risk of the user installing the second sanding platen back to front (if it is a non-uniformly shaped platen designed to be positioned in one orientation only).
In operation, when the second platen is mounted, and the tool is switched on, since the mounting platen is secured to the housing by its flexible leg(s), and the second platen is coupled to the mounting platen, free rotation of the second platen is substantially prevented. The flexibility of the leg(s) however allows the second platen to follow the eccentric motion of the second drive shaft, which therefore oscillates within a fixed orbit.
The coupling means on the mounting platen and second sanding platen are arranged substantially to prevent free rotation of the second sanding platen about the second drive shaft axis. To this end they preferably engage so that the platens are located in substantially parallel planes, and the coupling means substantially prevent relative movement of the platens in the directions parallel to the planes of the platens. The coupling means preferably allow relative movement of the mounting platen and the second sanding platen in other directions, e.g. in the direction perpendicular to the planes of the platens; this movement allowing the orbital sanding platen to be brought onto, or withdrawn from the mounting platen.
Where brake means and coupling means are provided on a surface of the mounting platen, they are preferably provided on the same surface of the mounting platen, preferably on the surface facing the second sanding platen, when mounted.
The combination of the mounting platen and the co-operating second sanding platen is also new, in the absence of the other parts of the tool.
Accordingly a second aspect of the present invention provides a kit of parts for use in a powered oscillating hand tool comprising a housing containing an eccentrically driven drive shaft capable of accepting, interchangeably, first and second sanding platens, the first sanding platen being arranged for mounting on, and for free rotation about, the said drive shaft, and the second sanding platen being secured against free rotation relative to the said drive shaft (and preferably mountable on the second drive shaft); the kit of parts comprising a mounting platen, which in use can be secured to the housing of the tool, and which comprises brake means for acting on the first sanding platen when mounted in use, and coupling means on a surface of the mounting platen for co-operating with the second sanding platen when mounted in use; and the second sanding platen, comprising coupling means for co-operating with the coupling means on the mounting platen, substantially to prevent free rotation of the second platen when mounted on the drive shaft in use.